


Tender is the night

by Nabula



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teaching, Teasing, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabula/pseuds/Nabula
Summary: After Sansa Stark fleed from the Purple Wedding and got on board the Merling King, she received special care from Lord Baelish.  They by chance spent a night together, where Sansa realized she needed Petyr's company and enjoyed the sinful pleasure he gave her. Meantime Petyr tried hard to restrain his urge to take advantage of Sansa wholly.





	Tender is the night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first post on AO3! I truly hope you guys will like it! In fact I'm from China, I write it in English because I hope more people can read it, so please forgive me if there're any mistakes🙃 And actually I get inspiration for this work from a picture, which is my current icon, you guys can check it out before reading😀

“Put Joffrey from your mind, sweetling. Dontos, Tyrion, all of them. They will never trouble you again. You are safe now, that’s all that matters. You are safe with me , and sailing home……”

“Home…..”  
Sansa walked onto the deck of the Merling King. The night was falling again. Looking around,she could only see the dark water stretching to the setting sun far far away. Isolated, afraid, confused, yet somehow she did feel safe, because of his company……His words, his voice just kept lingering in her chaotic mind.

“What’s wrong, my lady? Thought you’ve already rested.”

He always came to her like this: all of a sudden, he was standing right next to her, so close, so close…….that she could even smell the mint coming out from his breath.

“Nothing…..Emm….I can’t sleep. I don’t want to sleep”

“Why?”

“I…..I miss my home, my family…..Terrible things kept happening and I can never go back……I see no light in the future.”

“Sweetling, you worry too much. I’ve told you that you are safe with me, haven’t I? We have the future in our hands as long as you listen to my instructions, that’s simple, huh?”

“Yes, Lord Baelish.”She sometimes couldn’t bear his voice or his eyes. There was something in him, that could see her right through, and arouse some terrible lust in her, making Sansa want to rely all her soul on him, lay all her sorrow and hope on this elusive but exceptionally charming man.

“Good girl. Now may I escort you to your bed?”

Sansa nodded. And the next second Lord Baelish’s hand was around her waist. He walked with her with perfect elegance, but Sansa could feel his hand's secret little movements on her waist. He was skilled in how to please a woman, Sansa knew that. His move ought to make her uncomforble, yet she liked it and she felt her heart pounding.

“Here we are, my dear Sansa.”

Petyr Baelish opened her cabin door. The candle was flickering, the cape she wore the other day was swinging to the rhythm of the sea. Her cabin looked like a peaceful land that can comfort her for the moment.

She walked in. And to her surprise Lord Baelish followed. He helped her set her bed to the most comfort. Then he stood up and turned his back towards her.

“Lord Baelish?”

“I’d like to see you in bed before I go.” Sansa heard Petyr titter. “Can my sweetling help me feel more assured?”

“Yes……..” So he does care about me? Sansa stood there, wondering.

“I mean you may undress yourself now, my dear. Or I’m not worth your least trust?”

Sansa was a little bit embarrassed. She turned around and started to do as he suggested. Her heart was still pounding. Why? Is this afraid or affection? What am I thinking of?

Then the problem came. Without the help of her maid, she couldn’t take off her dress. The waistband behind her twined together disobediently. Sansa struggled with embarrassment, and her face flushed helplessly.

“I wonder what’s taking you so long, my lady？”

Damn! ”Lord Baelish, I may need some help from my maid.” Sansa tried her best to stay calm and courteous.

No response. Sansa was wondering whether she looked like a little fool to him now.

Suddenly, Lord Baelish’s warm hands were on hers. “You know, my dear, I’m always at your service.” Sansa can smell mint over her shoulder.

The stubborn waistband yieded to Lord Baelish’s skillful hands. Sansa wondered how many times he had undressed a woman like this.

“There you go.” The nakedness underneath made Petyr Baelish breath heavily. How I crave for Sansa……Even more than I once craved for Cat. She will be my weakness…..the only weakness….

Petyr wanted to feel her skin, and apparently that was not the most unappropriate thing that could have happened by now. 

Keep your mind clear….Kill the boy……

So Lord Baelish retreated his hands and turned back.

Sansa was surprised at his boldness and restraint. It felt strange that she trusted him even more. She then got undressed and slided into her bed.

“Good night, sweetling.”

It’s unfair! He can call me sweetling with ease while I can’t show any sign of frivolousness. Sansa thought. “Petyr……”She murmured, didn’t mean to let Lord Baelish hear.

But he did hear, and slowed his move on his way out. Memory brought him back. He remembered how Cat called himself Petyr with mockery and tease. And now, Cat’s poor girl was calling him Petyr too, but with such a lovely and weak voice…….

He wondered what she thought of him. An evil man? Or her saver? Or…..her friend?

Petyr Baelish looked back at Sansa. The girl seemed asleep. So he swallowed the words he was about to say and left quietly.

When Petyr Baelish finished his letter to Lysa and checked tomorrow’s voyage, he came to Sansa’s carbin again. He could see candle light through the door. He frowned.

Petyr pushed open the door quietly. There she was ,his sleeping beauty.

Ha,stupid girl and stupid me, forgot to blow out the candle.

Petyr came close to Sansa’s bed side, leaning down to blow the candle.

That was when the gray-green eyes met the blue ones.

“Lord Baelish?.......”

“Call me Petyr.” The temptation was hard to resist. So he turned his head to gave her a kiss on her beautiful lips. He could feel the shy girl shivering under the sheet. Yet she didn’t try to get away.

The kiss lasted long. So long that the mint smell was occupying Sansa’s mouth, but she liked it. Then Petyr Baelish raised his head and stared at her , with the kind of look that made her feel she was naked. 

“You forgot to blow your candles, my dear.”Petyr turned to blow the candle for her.

“No! I….don’t like the darkness…..”

“Fine, my lady. Let it burn then. Good night.” Petyr stood up and was about to leave, like nothing had happened between them.

“No , Petyr. I don’t want to be left alone…..” Yes, she wanted company, but asking for littlefinger’s seemed like a terrible idea.

“Oh sweetling, you troublesome little thing……How would you like me to accompany you? Do you want me to share your bed?” Lord Baelish smiled slyly and Sansa’s face flushed in a heartbeat.

“I……..I…….”

“Shhhhhh…….” Lord Baelish leaned down to kiss her again. It was a soft and gentle one. She didn’t fight. And her heart was pounding again……..with desire?

Petyr’s skillful hands sneaked under her sheet and started to run over her body gently. Sansa moaned in a weak sound.

“Relax…..Relax my dear. I won’t hurt you. Just follow my lead….Good girl……”He circled his finger around her nipples until they went hard. Sansa was breathing heavily while Petyr looked closely at her with satisfactory.

“Emmm,my princess is quite sensitive…….”

“Please…… Lord Baelish……Don’t……Ohhhh…..” Shame! Shame! Shame! This is not what a noble lady should do……Yet she didn’t want him to stop.

“Do not. ....what?” Petyr Baelish looked at her with mockery and tease. He turned to kiss her neck, and that made Sansa’s whole body quake. Her heart was beating like a drum,her body was melting with sinful pleasure.

“Do not……stop…..” Hell or Paradise, Sansa immerged herself into it. Yes, she needed him. In this moment of fear and despair, she needed a man who she could trust unconditionally, who she could trust with her body…….

“Goooood,very good. You are already learning, my dear……” All of a sudden,Petyr lifted her sheet and slided in himself. “Now we are sharing a bed….like a husband and a wife….I guess Tyrion never taught you this? Then I will…..” Petyr smiled wickedly at her. Sansa hardly knew what to do , she raised her body trying to kiss Petyr , in an awkward way. But Petyr just messed with her lips in a playful way. Meantime his hands was removing her underclothes to touch her naked skin.

“Lord Baelish……”

“I’ve told you hundreds of times my dear, call me Petyr. But you never learn.” He said the words with a tone of blame. Then he pondered, as if trying to coming up with a way to punish her.

“Petyr…….”

“That’s right. Not that hard huh?” He laughed and smashed her on her bed and started to kiss her body. Sansa wriggled under him and moaned like a little rutting cat. He showed no mercy though. He could feel her body grow hot and sweaty when his set his tongue on her.

His tongue went all over her neck, her collar bone, her breast, her rib, her belly…..all the way down to her thigh, and reached the wetness between her legs.

“Ohhh......You are wet for me.......my dear......Do you enjoy it so far? This is what men and women do…. In my brothel…..This is the business I do……This is the lesson I’m going to teach you…….” Littlefinger laughed dissolutely as he thrusted his fingers into her.

“What have you done to me…….Ohhhhhh…….Petyr………I…….Ohhhhhhh…..”

Sansa had never been so fevered before. The only thing she wanted to do right now, was to sacrifice herself to the devil, to hug this man, to kiss this man, to lead him into her, to let him suck away her soul, to let him bring her joy and pain, to throw away her courtesy and go wild…….She opened her mouth wide to let out animalistic groans. Her beautiful blue eyes went spiritless with her mind blown to heaven. Her red hair stuck on her body as well as his because of the sweat.

Petyr Baelish feasted on her eagerly, taking control of all her sensitive parts, and watched his prey lustfully as he brought her to orgasm.”Yes sweetling, you enjoy it, don’t you? After all, your soul is just as dirty as the rest of us.”

Strangely, evey insulting word comes out of Petyr’s mouth made her want him more. She tried to undress Petyr Baelish and he let her do so. When their skins were crushed together, Sansa could no longer resist her lust. She searched down there for his manhood, while Littlefinger smiled at her in a mocking way.

“How can you explain to others to whom you lose your virginity, my lady? To some brothel runners like me?” Petyr smirked viciously.

“I……I can say Tyrion….” Sansa murmured in a begging voice.

“No, my dear. I’m too humble to have your virginity. I don't deserve it. It may be the most precious thing you have now. We’d better make good use of it, am I right?” Petyr kissed her gently while saying these words.

“No…….No one will care……Please…..You can have me now……I swear I won’t blame you later…..I know…..I can’t survive from the Lannisters…..But you can make me happy for now…..”

Littlefinger frowned, “Stupid girl, of course you will survive. Not only will you survive, but you will also win back your home and revenge for your family. You WILL survive…..with my help…..Now this is the second lesson I give you: Never let your emotion triumphs over reason.”

She couldn’t have him tonight then. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his seductive caress. She could feel his fingers circling around her clit, which drove her mad with desire. Now this felt more like a torture, but she liked it anyway.

“You know I am capable of pleasing you without stealing away your virginity, right? Sansa?”

“Emmmm……”

“Gooood, you don’t have to pay me back anything….I’m all yours and your heart is already mine, am I right?”

“Yes…..I am yours…..Lord Baelish….Petyr…..”

“Ohhhh, my sweetling…..Good girl……You and me together, it’s us against the world you know, but we will win.”

She could feel his fingers inside her, he was fucking her harder this time. There was pain, but the pain soon gave way to pleasure. As their bodies stuck closer together, Sansa could feel that Petyr was a strong man at his age. She enjoyed being in his arms, and was intoxicated in his kisses. He seemed very experienced, and he did please her so. 

Every time she called him Petyr eagerly, he rewarded her with an aggressive kiss,...... until she was unable to pronounce clearly. He called her name too. "Sansa my sweetling......" He could tell how much she liked it according to the response of her delicate body. 

After all the kiss and caress, Petyr finally let her rest for a while. He lay right next to her, with hands holding her naked body from her back. He held her so tightly that she couldn’t get away from him, but he didn’t make her uncomfortable. In this way , he could feel her every single move, he could feel every inch of his lover’s virginal skin.

They swayed with the ship, to the tempo of the water. The friction between skins made Sansa horny and thirsty. In fact, both of them were wild with joy, and had come too far away from their sense of reason. 

She once imaged spending the night with her handsome prince, she onced imaged the sweet kisses. But now, she was like an angel falling from grace, into the dark paradise underneath. She was sharing her bed with a devil, who kept murmuring dirty words to her over her shoulder. He seduced her, into the land of desire and sin, now she couldn’t get out.

"Sansa.....do you know how much men would pay for a night with you?.......Do you know what indecent things they would like to do with your beautiful body......."Petyr whispered to her as he spread hot kisses on her naked shoulder.

"No Petyr......I have no idea.....You show me then........Petyr.....Please.....Show me....."She turned around and kissed him. She kissed him so hard and so deep that even the great kisser Petyr Baelish himself felt surprised. Tears ran down her face when she kissed him, and that hurt Petyr’s heart.

What am I doing? Taking advantage of this poor girl……She has lost all her family and chose to trust me like this…….Cat….I’m sorry…..

Littlefinger turned away from Sansa’s kiss and got up wordlessly. He swiftly put on his clothes. He then kissed Sansa on her forehead as gently as he could and left before Sansa tried to make him stay.

The candle had burnt out, there was only silver moonlight in the room. Sansa wondered whether she had done anything wrong, then she saw Petyr leaning against her door. She heard him giving her a praise, or mockery ,” You are a passionate lover, my lady. I’m sure you will do much better next time. Now good night.” He disappeared in the dark.

Next time…….Her consciousness finally came back. Shame and embarrassment and regret and guilt crawled in. She buried her head in her sheet in shock. But her body still remembered him, his gentle touch……….Somehow he did make her happy………Soon, she fell asleep, exhausted but satisfied. 

Sansa never knew , after leaving her room, Petyr tried so hard to recover himself, to restrain his sinful lust. He wandered onto the deck. Bathed in moonlight, he murmured to himself : Kill the boy, kill the boy. Never let your emotion triumphs over reason. Damn the bigger plan……..

Tender is the night, Petyr Baelish was trapped in love. What sweet pains he was suffering…..

**Author's Note:**

> Please click kudos and leave comments if you like my work! This means a lot to me really(♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
